


【美国队长x小黄人】【盾冬】如果的事

by Icylily



Category: Captain America (Movies), Minions (2015)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, I know it, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylily/pseuds/Icylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>给姬友的一篇生日贺文，脑洞是姬友的梦。<br/>诡异的正剧风，略有玻璃渣。</p><p>写不出砂糖文的作者狠忧桑（｡•ˇ‸ˇ•｡)<br/> </p>
            </blockquote>





	【美国队长x小黄人】【盾冬】如果的事

 

 

这一定是幻觉。

巴基艰难地将头歪向一边，看着雪地上逐渐靠近的那个黄色的影子。

那是一个十分难以描述的……生物？

那玩意大概有三英尺高，长着眼睛，眼睛的颜色还不一样，一只绿色，一只棕色。

它戴着，一副眼镜？居然，居然还裹在一件迷你大衣里？

这他妈的就是天使的样子？

巴基咬了咬下唇，那里传来冰冷的钝感。

 

那个黄色的影子终于走到，或者说滚到他跟前。

它围绕着他的身躯转了一圈，最后停留在他空荡荡的左半侧。

它低下“头”——那应该是头吧——看了看那片红色的雪，然后抬起“头”，发出一阵莫名其妙的噪声。

哦，该死的，这个小东西还长着嘴。

“我知道你在想什么，”他竭力做出一个苦笑，随后很快放弃了，“我也在纳闷那家伙去了哪里。”

这时从树丛里传出一阵窸窸窣窣的声音。

几团雪被弹到一边，两只黄色的生物突然冒了出来。

它竟然还有同伴。

它们慢慢靠近，巴基惊奇的发现，虽然是同一种生物，它们在外形上还是有着微妙的不同之处。

其中一只体型瘦长，令他想起那年烧烤派对上萨拉最拿手的秘制香肠。

另外一只居然只有一只眼睛，头上的毛软软地分向两边，手里握着一只……香蕉？

那两只生物靠近的样子明显对他心怀戒备。

瘦高个跑到他左边，伸手——哦操它们还长着手指——狠狠揍了一下小东西的后脑勺。

喂！

巴基几乎要严正抗议了，你他妈的神气个屁，不会挑跟你个头一样的家伙吗？

小东西指着他，转过头对着瘦高个叽里呱啦了一通。

瘦高个叽里呱啦了回去。

巴基觉得他的脑袋快要爆炸了。

如果他真的大限已至，拜托老天爷让他安安静静上路好吗？

终于小东西垂下脑袋，跟着瘦高个乖乖走开了，转身前还依依不舍地看了他一眼。

那个一只眼靠在旁边的树上，已经吃完了整根香蕉，它把香蕉皮往旁边一扔，跟了上去。

它们消失在树丛里，只有雪地上留下的几排小脚印提醒着巴基刚才发生的那一幕。

 

***

巴基咽了一下唾沫。他的嗓子眼现在干得跟火烧似的。

身体的其他部位已经没有知觉了。

他试着移动了一下右手，碰到口袋里某个软绵绵的东西。

它居然还在。

“你的生日快到了，我还是先把礼物给你，”史蒂夫有些腼腆地笑笑，“接下来又要忙了，我怕到时候忘记。”

他递过来一只巴掌大的玩偶熊。

“当成护身符吧。”

他瞧了眼那只熊，又看了看史蒂夫，没有立刻接过来。

“这是啥？”

“它的名字是Bucky Bear。”

“Bucky？Bear？”他疑惑地歪过脑袋，“所以我在他们眼里就是个毛绒玩具？”

“它可是紧俏商品。”史蒂夫看上去还是一如既往地正直，仿佛他正在部署某次突击行动，“光是在美国，据说就有百分之八十的小孩把它列在了今年的圣诞愿望名单上。”

“我懂了，”他配合地点点头，“所以在大家心里，你是身穿紧身衣的国民英雄，而我他妈是只戴眼罩的熊。”

史蒂夫挠了挠后脑勺，“我觉得它还挺可爱的。”

“天哪，你让我受伤了，老兄，这简直像个噩梦。”

他举起杯子，将剩下的酒灌入喉咙。

史蒂夫没再说什么，只是将那只玩偶塞进了他的上衣口袋，还仔细扣好了袋口。

 

***

此刻就是噩梦。

眼前只有白茫茫一片，白天黑夜的概念开始模糊。

他用力地眨着眼睛，不能睡，可也不能一直盯着雪地看。

会瞎的。

突然胸膛上传来一阵压力，他动了动脖子。

模糊的视线里，那个黄色的小东西已经爬到了他身上。

……好有真实感的幻觉。

它伸出只有三根手指的手掌，用力擦去盖在他脸上的雪片。

他微微动了一下眼睑。

小东西发出一阵欢快的噪音。

他又吞咽了一下，喉结动了动。

小东西像是明白了什么，它顺着微微起伏的胸膛滑到一边，随后它弯下腰，用小小的手掌捧起了地上的一蓬新雪。

它凑近了他的脑袋，将那堆雪贴近了他的嘴唇。

巴基费力地张开嘴，舔了舔雪块。

他的口腔已经麻木到感觉不到冰凉，不过好在它依旧产生了一点热量将雪融化，于是干涸的喉咙也重新得到了润泽。

他又舔了一下，舌尖卷起一小片白雪，均匀地将它涂抹在干裂的嘴角。

谢谢。

他想说这个词，然而他的体力已经所剩无几。

小东西露出开心的神色。

突然它像是想到什么，解开了身上裹着的大衣，将它堆在了他脖子上。

那件衣服上还带着一丝温热。

它光溜溜的小身体开始发抖，显然这是它唯一的御寒衣物。

巴基看着站在雪地里抱着胳膊打抖的小东西，心不由得揪紧了。

“不……”

即使是幻觉，他也不想因为自己而让这小家伙挨冻。

 

那个瘦高个很快又出现了。

这回它没有揍小东西，也没有叽里呱啦。

它只是狠狠地瞪了他一眼，从脖子上拽走了那件衣服，将它重新套回它的原主人的身上，然后一把挟起四肢乱动的小东西，踩着重重的脚步离开了。

巴基松了一口气。

 

***

他大概昏过去了几小时，或者是几天。

他是被耳边那阵叽里咕噜的声音吵醒的。

小东西又回来了。这次它出现在他右边。

他无力地抬了抬眼皮，随后听见一阵类似欢呼的喊声。

他仔细听了一下，那些音节里似乎夹杂着英语，意大利语，还有西班牙语？

这个幻觉真是越来越离奇了。

他是不是快要不行了……

他深吸了一口冰冷的空气，肺部传来一阵钝痛。

史蒂夫这家伙，不知道有没有顺利离开那列火车。

他们抓到佐拉了吗……

史蒂夫……

可千万别来找他呀，这个傻瓜。

佩吉这姑娘看上去不错，他们应该会是很完美的一对。

可惜了，他还想在婚礼上做他的伴郎呢，他连致辞都想好了。

那可是绝对会让美国队长羞愧得钻进地缝的一篇演说。

还有贝卡，他答应过她抵达伦敦后给她寄明信片的，看来也要食言了……

萨拉……妈妈……

他感觉到自己的意识在逐渐飘远。

那个小东西的声音慢慢变得微弱。

史蒂夫……史蒂维……

啊……对了……

那天在小酒馆里，他本来有些话要对他说的。

还好没有跟他讲。

 

巴基感到自己的眼皮越来越重了。

忽然间他听见雪地上由远及近的脚步声。

他闭了一下眼睛，然后睁开。

脚步声没有消失。

也许这不是他的幻觉。

敌人还是友军？他不知道。

小东西还在他身边打着转，嘴里絮絮叨叨个没完。

他突然紧张了起来。

“嘘，”他冲它摇了摇手，用他仅剩的那只，“快躲起来。”

小东西没有离开，它用仅有的三根手指抱着他的胳膊，眼睛眨巴着打量着他的脸。

巴基努力地朝一旁努嘴。“走开。”他说，同时试图将手臂抽离。

小东西突然抽抽噎噎地哭了起来，大滴大滴的泪珠从那双大眼睛里滚落，砸在他僵硬的手臂上。

巴基急得不知如何是好。

他咬紧牙关，用最后一点力气它推到一边，接着他解开口袋，挣扎着掏出了那只玩偶。

“拿着，”他把熊朝着灌木的方向扔去，“然后给我滚。”

小东西停止了哭泣，它看了看不远处那只熊，又看了看他的脸。

“快点滚！”

他提高了音量，随后精疲力尽地喘着气。

正在这时那只瘦高生物又跑了出来了，它飞快地挟起小东西，就要往另一边的树丛里钻。

小东西在它胳膊下发出一阵模糊不清的尖叫声。

瘦高个似乎叹了口气。它吹了一声口哨。

一只眼突然从雪底下钻了出来，它捞起那只玩偶，和瘦高个一起消失在了白雪皑皑的树丛中。

巴基轻轻呼出一口气。

几分钟后，他看清了走到跟前的士兵。

他的脑袋嗡地响了一下，随后失去了知觉。

 

***

电视里正在直播英国王室的加冕礼，伦敦此刻陷入了一片黄色的海洋。

身披锦袍，头戴皇冠的黄色小家伙昂首阔步走在红毯上，细细的胳膊里挽着一只戴眼罩的熊。

冬兵张了张嘴。

“我记得它。”

一旁正在给英国队长发短信的史蒂夫抬起头。

“你说什么？”

“这个，”他指了指屏幕，“我记得它。”

“Bucky Bear么？没想到你还记得，”史蒂夫傻乎乎地笑了一下，“那个礼物真是蠢毙了。”

大概是为了避免尴尬，他起身去厨房拿更多的爆米花。

“我记得它。”

在他离开沙发的瞬间，冬兵小声重复了一句。

新任的大不列颠国王正骄傲地扔下话筒。

 

FIN

 

***

根据姬友提示，小黄人是1968年找到Mrs Overkill的，所以一定是电视机穿越了-v-

脑补了一下美国队长郁闷（或者是兴奋？）地给英国队长发短信，表示老兄你们国家这是药丸啊，英队一脸what the bloody hell...

Google了半天搜到这两张图，让我先去笑会~

 

               

 


End file.
